


That Night In Vegas

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Excessive Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Party, Partying, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: A/N: AU - Richonne - Multiple POV -This is a very short (short chapters),' reverse timeline' story.April 2006- Michonne Micheals is a 30-something successful professional, in search of her happily-ever-after. Rick Grimes is a 37-year old living big and rich in his single life. What happens when a little fate and something else intervenes?
Relationships: Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 29
Kudos: 12





	1. After The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The Morning After - Frankie Beverly & Maze  
> 2\. My Past Just Crossed My Future - The Four Tops  
> 3\. Crazy – Gnarls Barkley  
> 4\. Anything Could Happen - Ellie Goulding  
> 5\. Pussy Control - Prince  
> 6\. Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy - Big and Rich  
> 7\. Hey Soul Sister – Train  
> 8\. Love to Love You Baby - Donna Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the morning after  
> After the night before  
> When all of the fun is over  
> Would you not want me no more

She woke to a pounding headache, her entire body felt like she'd been ridden hard and put away wet. Her head throbbed and she ached all over. Her mind was slowly clearing as she stretched, yawned, and looked around, confused. She was clearly in someone else's hotel room; she didn't own anything valuable enough to pay for what this room had to have cost.

_Where the hell am I?_

She tried her best to remember how she ended up in what had to be the penthouse of a five-star hotel and why she felt so damn awful.

She slowly sat up in the King size bed, her completely nude body wrapped snugly in the soft white sheets; she rubbed her sleepy eyes..."Ouch!" something on her finger scratched her face, "Oh my god," she gasped, on her hand –a huge diamond! It's blinding shine like the sun's light shot through it made her heart clench in advance It was polished and cut to perfection. Thoughts flew in her head, her stomach churned, and her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the ring, the big beautiful ring.

What had she done last night? This crazy shit happens to Andrea, not her. She was starting to hyperventilate when she heard a deep chuckle come from the door to the bathroom.

"Michonne..."

She turned to see a gorgeous man standing in the doorway, shirtless and wet. He had thick, dark curly hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen...wrapped in a towel that showed off his broad shoulders, muscular chest, and washboard abs...he was stunning. He had a slight smirk on his chiseled face, and she got distracted from her panic for just a second. Her eyes did that tennis match thing, flying back and forth from the ring to the man, and back again.

She put her hand over her mouth to cover a sob, or a scream before it came out.

"Michonne, just take a deep breath," he said softly. He kept his eyes on hers as he walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He had some calming influence over her, and she looked back at him, waiting for him to tell her it was a dream.

But he couldn't. He'd woken up and had the same 'Oh, shit!' moment, but then it had all come back. That had been about an hour ago. He'd lain in bed next to her, going over the events from the day before, and he actually felt at ease.

He wasn't a man who really rushed into things, but he was certainly a man who made decisions swiftly and with precision. If he'd married the sleeping beauty in his bed, no amount of tequila would have forced his hand if he hadn't really wanted to do it.

He ordered breakfast, made some coffee, took a shower, and prepared himself for her reaction while he tried to decide what he could say that would help her realize that it would all work out.

She blinked at him, and a fat tear rolled down her cheek. He reached up and smoothed it away with his thumb. She looked at him questioningly, "Rick?"

He nodded with a smile and tucked her braid behind her ear.

"What happened…Did we…oh lord... did we get married?"

He took her hand in his and tried to keep her calm with his eyes.

"Yes, we did," he said evenly. "Yes. We got married last night. How much do you remember?"

She blinked, even more, looking like the sweetest owl he'd ever seen. "But…" she started. "But, I…I don't...I don't do..."

"You don't do this sort of thing, Andrea does," he finished.

Her eyes got a little wider, "Oh my God. How do you know that?"

He laughed a little, "You told me last night, darling." He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her, breathe in her scent and reassure her, but he knew it was too soon. "I tried to tell you we could wait, we shouldn't rush, but you weren't having it. You said we didn't need to wait because you knew we should get married. You didn't really explain what you meant by that...but you were certain of it..." he said, drifting off, the fun he had last night was one for the books.

She tilted her head slightly, puzzled; she had said that she knew, but did she? He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as she studied him. "Michonne, you're okay...It's going to be alright. We'll figure it out, together."

His voice seemed to soothe her soul as he spoke. She felt her breathing even out and her whole body felt in tune, but her memory was foggy. She pulled her hand away slowly and stood, dragging the sheet with her. She stopped for a second, looking lost in the huge room. She smelled coffee and sighed, going over to the table, lifting the pot with shaky hands to pour herself a cup. She took a small sip and not a second later, there was a slide show playing in her head, and she was trying to piece some of it together.

"Andrea wasn't there when we got married, was she?" she asked hesitantly, feeling like she already knew the answer.

"No, she broke the girlfriend-rule, that was pretty much how we met."

She nodded and moved the sheer curtain at the window, seeing the Bellagio hotel fountains. At least she was in the right hotel.

_But this view…Good Lord, I know this room must cost a fortune._

She took another sip of coffee, this one much bigger than the previous, and looked back at her new husband. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met.

_My God, he's gorgeous._

She sighed, sipped, and continued to gradually sift through her foggy memories.

* * *


	2. My Past Just Crossed My Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more  
> Love  
> A love that lasts past Saturday night  
> I need more tender  
> Words  
> Words that say I love you every day  
> You've got the key to turn love's lock  
> Turn it baby, let's don't stop  
> You've got the key to turn love's lock  
> Just turn it, take it and turn it!

[ ](https://www.tripsavvy.com/thmb/ARUnOCeQw86YjagWTIcdbVJBhA8=/2121x1193/smart/filters:no_upscale\(\)/vegas-717166755-5aa0607dae9ab80037b0dfb0.jpg)

**_12 Hours Earlier_ **

They stepped into the hotel lobby looking a little shell-shocked. He watched them from the little bar off to the side. They were about the same height and weight; both dressed nicely, petite, and attractive. But that was where the similarities ended. The blonde was your typical blonde hair, blue-eyed woman, that you're likely to see anywhere. The same could not be said for the other woman. The dark-haired woman had sultry dark eyes and dark flawless skin to match. Although the blonde was livelier, it was the demure dark-skinned beauty who caught his eye.

"Oh my God! Is this a dream...the Twilight Zone?" The blonde one asked through her boisterous laughter, "Seriously, are we in Oz?" The brown eye girl laughed too, but it seemed forced, and her friend just kept talking, "We did just step off the Vegas strip. This is the Bellagio, right? Why are there so many cowboys here? And why are all cowboys so freaking hot?"

"Guessing, a convention?" the dark-skinned beauty said with a straight face.

"A cowboy convention? Michonne! It's like heaven!"

 _Michonne, even her name is beautiful…_ he thought to himself, listening on.

A woman dressed in a checkered shirt had gotten in line to check in behind them and laughed at their exchange, "Ladies it may look like heaven, but it's just the PBR World Finals Bull Riding week."

The blonde one was still loud and laughing, "PBR, like Pabst Blue Ribbon? The beer? Do they still make that? Wait, did you say bull riding? Oh, sweet Jesus Michonne! This is priceless." She actually bent forward to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"I don't like cowboys Andrea, "Michonne said with a huff.

_What? She doesn't like cowboys, why the hell not?_

He'd had enough of people watching. Michonne was intriguing, but to him, she was probably just like the rest of the stuck up city girls. He hated city women now; though he hadn't minded them when he lived there. Now they always thought they were so much better than him. Never gave him a chance before they judged him. He straightened his frame from the barstool and tipped the bartender.

"Seriously? This is fate Chonne! I can't believe it! We are _so_ going to back to that psychic when we get home! And you don't have to like cowboys in general; we're only looking for one...the one!" She was doing a little jig, and Michonne looked ill.

"It's a coincidence, Drea. That's all," she said flatly. But she wasn't sure that it was a coincidence. She should think it was, and she shouldn't be feeling panicky because there were cowboys everywhere. But her heart was beating fast and she was nervous; sweaty and clammy even.

Then she caught a glimpse of a wavy-headed man as he stood and turned to leave the bar. Her breath caught, and her heart skipped a beat. Their eyes briefly met and he gave her a polite nod before walking the other way.

 _Handsome...damn, nice walk too..._ She said to herself, she felt like she may know him if he would just turn around again. _Shit, stop staring_. She didn't want Andrea to catch her watching him. _What if the psychic was right? No… she couldn't be._

She tried to distract her best friend, "Let's get checked in and go to the spa. We have reservations, remember?"

But Andrea was like a dog with a bone, "Michonne, this is not a coincidence! She said she saw you…"

"I know what she said. And she's a fake. It isn't real. It's just clever guessing and a whole lot of mumbo jumbo," she snapped. "She probably knew about this bull-riding thing already."

"Oh yeah, Michonne, the woman could hardly speak English, but she's a bull riding fan?"

"Whatever. I am not living happily ever after with some random cowboy. Not happening! She made it up. The 'vision' she saw - Does. Not. Exist. Period!"

"Of course, it doesn't. It's in the future. It _will_ exist. This is a sign Michonne. She said you would know when you met him," Andrea began scanning the lobby. "Do you see anyone you like? Maybe we should do some gambling or go to a bar. Cowboys don't go to the spa."

"Oh my God! Are you going to be like this all weekend?"

The line finally cleared, and they were able to check-in. It kept Andrea busy enough for Michonne to catch her breath. This was all too weird. She hadn't even wanted to go to the psychic, but Andrea had been given a gift certificate for her birthday and didn't want to go alone. Andrea had asked for a palm reading and it was simple enough. Here's your love line, here's your lifeline, and these slashes indicate how many children you'll have. No big deal.

Michonne had assumed that she would get the same reading, but when the psychic, Madame Jacqui, took her hand, the woman shook her head saying, "You have a powerful aura. Let us sit and talk." Michonne didn't buy a word the woman said. "You are a strong woman who has persevered in life."

No shit. You can say that to almost any woman and be right. So, she had asked Madame Jacqui if she was ever going to get married and have children. It's what every girl wants to know, really.

In her thick Haitian Creole accent, Madame Jacqui said, "You have struggled greatly in life, but I see change. I see joy and love. And I see your wedding. You are laughing, beautiful, glowing. Your husband gazes at you with all of the love in his heart. You will have the family you dream of. I see children, three…"

Andrea had practically pounced on the poor woman, "You see her husband? Who is he? What does he look like? How will we find him?"

The older woman had just laughed. "Young women always want to know these things. I cannot tell you who he is. You will know when you meet him. You will feel it deep in your soul. Look for the signs and you will know," she said touching her heart. "I can only tell you what I see...oh yes, His eyes, oh, he has beautiful eyes and he is yes, he is handsome, and oh, he is wealthy too…"

"Do you see any identifying marks? How will she know it's him? Michonne, this is sooo cool!" Andrea squealed.

The woman was thoughtful, she closed her eyes, opened them and after a moment she shrugged and said, "In my vision of your beautiful family, he is holding a large hat. That is all I can say."

"A hat?" Andrea burst out. "What do you mean a large hat? Is it a fez or a fireman's hat or what?" Michonne elbowed her friend to quiet her down.

"Yes, a hat. You know, like in the vachère cinémas with the Jean Wayne."

"Jean Wayne? Jean…Oh my God! You mean John Wayne! A cowboy hat? He's holding a cowboy hat?" Andrea's thoughts continued to spill from her mouth while Michonne considered what she had heard.

Being born in the midwest and raised in the south, she knew a few guys who wore cowboy hats, but she'd never dated them, never wanted to. She found it hard to believe what Madame Jacqui said, but happily ever after was a nice dream.


	3. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember when  
> I remember - I remember when I lost my mind  
> There was something so pleasant about that place  
> Even your emotions have an echo in so much space
> 
> Mm-hmm, hmm  
> And when you're out there, without care  
> Yeah, I was out of touch  
> But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
> I just knew too much
> 
> Hmm  
> Does that make me crazy?  
> Does that make me crazy?  
> Does that make me crazy?  
> Possibly

The spa had been wonderful, but there were no cowboys, much to Andrea's dismay and Michonne's delight. The weekend was supposed to be relaxing, but it was filling up with things they wanted to do and places they wanted to see, as a weekend in Vegas normally does. This was only Michonne's second trip to Sin City, but Andrea visited a couple of times a year, so she had a better idea of where they should go and what they should do.

They walked down the famous Vegas strip taking in the sights and hopped on the shuttle bus from The Flamingo hotel and casino over to another hotel and casino off the strip called Rio. The shuttle ride was the perfect opportunity to see the giant hotels and observe the tourists. It was amazing how the city was transformed by the Bull Riding event. There were cowboy boots, hats, and plaid shirts on more people than not. When they arrived at their destination, Andrea decided to turn people-watching into a drinking game and would nudge Michonne to say, "Drink!" every time they heard a "Hey Ya'll!"

They had a fabulous dinner at the Rio's buffet and were ready to get the evening started. Andrea had a system, so she made Michonne play penny slots just long enough to order and receive their free drinks before moving off to watch the faux Mardi Gras parade.

He wasn't looking for her, couldn't imagine the odds of seeing her again outside of their own hotel, but there she was with her friend. The blonde seemed to be showing Michonne how the lines played out on her slot machine. Michonne looked utterly perplexed but continued to push the button until their drinks came. He laughed to himself, it was amazing how complicated slots were these days, every game was just slightly different, it was no wonder she was confused. Her pretty face lit up, and he knew she must have won something.

He shouldn't still be watching her. She doesn't like cowboys, remember? But he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had a hint of an accent, almost southern; he'd heard in the lobby, but it wasn't quite what he was used to. He needed to walk away. Instead, he sipped his beer and tortured himself with watching her.

Michonne was having a blast. They'd played more slots for free drinks, although she wasn't sure they were all that free when she hadn't won more than she'd gambled, and she caught some beads during the parade. A couple of times she had an odd feeling she was being watched, but she couldn't find anyone watching her when she looked around. She wasn't going to mention the feeling to Andrea. She would drag Michonne all across the gaming floor to talk to every man that could have possibly had her in his line of sight, especially if they were wearing a cowboy hat.

Andrea checked her watch and told Michonne it was time to head upstairs. Apparently, there was a new dance club in Rio that rivaled the famous Tao at the Venetian. Andrea had explained that it cost half of the cover to get into the Crimson Club and you actually got into the club, as opposed to the Tao, where apparently you just waited in line all night if you weren't famous. They walked into the entrance and waited in a line that wound up the stairs.

As they neared the doorman, Michonne saw a small group heading into the bar and was surprised to recognize the curly-haired man she'd seen earlier at their hotel. She didn't know why, but she would have known that walk from anywhere. She had a much better look at him this time. His jeans fit him perfectly, and a blue short sleeve button front Western shirt was taught across his muscled chest. When her gaze finally moved up his muscled body to his face, she almost lost her balance.

He saw her looking him over out of the corner of his eye and smirked. He met her eyes and returned the favor, lazily looking up and down her slight yet curvy body and giving her a smile.

She was wearing a red halter dress that stopped mid-thigh and tall heels that made her calves look good enough to eat. Her breasts filled out the top of the dress perfectly. He was mentally assessing their size when his friend nudged him, bringing him back to reality.

Twenty minutes later when Michonne and Andrea finally made it into the club, they saw that the place was packed. The DJ was playing an awesome mix of the '80s, '90s, and modern dance hits, that kept the entire crowd happy. They danced for what seemed like hours.

After a bit, Michonne took a moment to catch her breath while standing near the railing. The Crimson Club was on the forty-second floor of the hotel, and the entire dance floor was on a patio with a view of the Vegas strip. Michonne couldn't get over how beautiful it was. Andrea came over with another round of drinks, and another round of men to meet.

Michonne wasn't impressed with any of the men. She was sure that most of them were lying through their teeth about what they did for a living, they were probably giving fake names too.

She sipped her drink and scanned the crowd. She hadn't seen him since they started dancing. She wondered if he had left already.

Why am I thinking about a total stranger?

She glanced over and Andrea was doing tequila shots with one of the guys from the last group she'd brought over. He was wearing a grey oxford that Andrea was trying to unbutton. Shit. Not again... She forgot about Andrea's reputation for ditching her friends at the bar. It was annoying, but not a big deal at home. We're in Vegas, she thought. She wouldn't leave me at a bar in LAS VEGAS. Would she..? And then Andrea licked the salt off the guys' neck.

Rick stood in the corner of the patio and took in the scenic view; his friends had forced him to dance for a while and he needed a break. He could see Michonne across the way. She was sipping a drink and dancing in place to the music. He couldn't resist anymore; he needed to be closer to her. He moved to stand along the rail near her, but she didn't seem to notice. The blonde was getting a little carried away with a guy, and Michonne seemed to be watching in disbelief.

Michonne was trying to think things through as a million questions raced through her head. Was her best friend really going to ditch her for that guy? Should she just give Andrea the safety speech and cross her fingers? Did she want to get in a fight with Andrea over this? She could get back to the hotel on her own. Should she stop drinking now just to be safe? Would she need to call a cab or could she take the shuttle? She had no idea how late the shuttle ran between the hotels. Andrea was totally lip-locked with the guy now.

"Definitely give Andrea Marie Collins the safety speech," Michonne sighed, her shoulders slumping over in defeat.

"Darling, I think she's long passed needing the safety speech about the time she did the body shot," a deep voice said beside her with a chuckle.

She turned her head and saw him. He was standing next to her. How had he gotten there without her noticing? What was he doing here? She tried to hide her shock and embarrassment.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked, with a shy smile.

"You did, darling."

Michonne sighed again. She looked for Andrea and found that she had moved out onto the dance floor and was grinding with the 'gray shirt guy'. She looked back at the handsome stranger and their eyes held. It was cliché, but when she looked into his eyes, his stunning, piercing blue eyes, she felt like she saw her whole life unfolding as she always dreamed. She felt safe; she felt loved; she felt warm; she felt…crazy.


	4. Anything Could Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes since we found out  
> Since we found out  
> That anything could happen  
> Anything could happen

_Absolutely batshit crazy_ …

Michonne's thoughts reeled. This kind of thing didn't really happen, love at first sight, or whatever it was. The thought trundled through her brain like a through train, with no intention of stopping. She blinked quickly to break the contact and looked away. _Is this what Madame Jacqui had been talking about?_ It was as if someone had opened up her chest to hand him her heart; she was just waiting to see if he would accept the gift or not. _What the hell was wrong with me?_

In her eyes, he saw a reflection of everything he was feeling. He knew in an instant that she was the missing piece in his life and it rocked him. He could tell that she was fighting the connection in their gaze. Hell, part of him felt like he should be fighting it too, but he couldn't. No matter what he thought about her when he first saw her in the lobby, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Now he strained to hear her voice and to see her emotions changing on her face. He would do anything for her, give anything for her.

 _What the fuck is going on?_ He saw her making a mental headshake to clear her thoughts and he did the same.

"Um, so I think I saw you in the hotel today," she said, keeping an eye on Andrea.

"I saw you too, I didn't think you were here for the PBR event," he said with a nod and a slight grin. "I'm Rick."

She gave him a full-on smile with a laugh that was musical. "No. We didn't even know about it. We came out because Andrea just finished a big project at work, and she wanted to celebrate. I'm Michonne. It's a family name." She always had to explain her name, so she did it before people asked. "Are you here for the rodeo thing, Rick?"

She was trying to discreetly look him over again. He had on dark jeans and a belt buckle that was just a little larger than she was used to seeing, and a light blue shirt that made his blue eyes look even brighter. His hair, dark chocolate thick wavy, was a little on the long side and tucked behind his ears, inviting her to run her hands through it.

 _Did I just think about playing in his hair?_ _Damn girl, get a grip._

He smirked, "Bull riding, not a rodeo. There's a difference. Funny thing is, we'd already made our plans to come here when we found out. So, it's not actually why we're here, but we do have tickets."

"We?" she asked, almost holding her breath for his answer. _Oh no, girlfriend...or wife!_

He pointed towards a pretty auburn-haired woman that had spoken to him while they were in line. The woman was with a group of people on the dance floor; she was doing some seriously dirty dancing with a very cute Asian man who was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"My sister Maggie and her fiancé Glenn, the other two are my best friends Abe and Eugene. We came out to celebrate my sister's engagement. I wouldn't be surprised if they don't decide to come back here for the wedding."

"Who's riding? What did you call it?"

"Bull-riding, my cousin Daryl, is competing. He's been on the circuit for a few years. He's around here somewhere. This event is sort of a dream come true for him. But he's kind of an asshole and doesn't have much family or friends to speak of, so Abe figured we should go watch him since we're here anyway."

They found a seat and talked easily for a while. She told him that her remaining family lives in Chicago where she was born. She went to college at Georgia State University where she met her best friend Andrea and how they both work for one of the biggest law firms in Atlanta. The lovely Michonne Micheals is a proud civil rights attorney often working pro-bono when her heartstrings are pulled. Her wonderful story made it that much easier for him to explain how he'd gone to Texas Southern University and worked in Dallas as a Ranger until his folks passed on; then he'd moved back home to take over the ranch in his small home town of Raylan.

She praised Rick Grimes for his dedication to his family and asked about life on the ranch, and how he had adjusted after city life. She laughed when he told her he had a better social life now than he ever had in Dallas. The locals all wanted him to marry one of their daughters, so they worked hard to fill his weekends. He was never really interested in any of them, but the gesture made the community happy and kept him busy.

He asked about her family and was sad to learn that she too had lost most of her relatives. Her parents and grandparents had all passed over the years. The only one left was her brother Morgan, and they were not very close due to a falling out over their parent's estate. She missed her cousins Tyrese and Sasha and looked forward to Christmas at her Uncle Heath's and Aunt Connie's home in Chicago. He suddenly realized that she hadn't even flinched when he said he was a rancher. That usually ended the conversation when he was with a woman from the city these days. A college degree meant nothing to them if you weren't using it. He hadn't told her the scope of the ranch, or that his father had been a legendary cattleman, but she didn't seem to care. He looked at her again, well, he hadn't stopped looking at her, but he examined her thoroughly. She was smiling at him, sipping her water.

The conversation was so much more than words. It was the smiles, the gentle shrugs, and the light in their eyes. They were both elevated by each other's presence, it was apparent and even the silences were comfortable. They savored the moments, the company of the other, and feeling that sense of peace that comes from feeling intrigued and excited, within the arms of a new friendship. Their chatting was a sort of verbal dance, one beautifully chaotic, one that makes them laugh out loud and feel the heart switching on. They brought that sense of playfulness out of one another.

 _She's wonderful, I think I could love this woman_. He thought…Then he thought he was losing his mind. But he could not deny, she made him feel like anything could happen.

She was smiling, thinking that they really did have a lot in common, and an undeniable attraction and connection. They believed in family and community, and he wasn't really a cowboy, but a rancher. There was a difference, she was not sure what it was, but he said it was and she believed him.

They continue on with the casual conversation and she relaxed even more, at the same time becoming more self-aware. Her panties were wet from just talking to him; the way he looked at her with a mixture of wonder and lust. Her chest still had the strange swelling feeling, like her heart was going to jump out of her body. Her body was certainly rushing ahead of her mind, but she didn't seem to want to stop it.

_Good lord, he's amazing. I could live on Little House on the Prairie with him._

She could live on a cattle ranch if it was near a coffee shop and had Wi-Fi... _That's ridiculous, your entire world is in Atlanta, you've never even been to Texas!_ She wanted to walk away, to stop everything, but what she wanted to do and what she would do were two different things.


	5. Pussy Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your captain with no name speakin'  
> And I'm here 2 rock your world  
> With a tale that will soon be classic  
> About a woman you already know  
> No, prostitute she, but the mayor of your brain  
> Pussy control

Andrea stumbled towards them, gray shirt guy in tow, "Oh good! You made a friend, too!" she said with a giggle. "Michonne, this is Shane. Shane, Michonne. Who's your friend?"

"Rick Grimes," he said, stretching his hand out to Shane.

Andrea was slurring her speech and clearly, Shane was too drunk to care, "Rick, Shane. Shane, Rick. I'm 'Drea. It's nice that you're nice to Chonne. Hey, you and Shae wanna get us more drinks?"

Michonne shook her head, and he tried to signal that he understood; he also knew that taking Shane away would give her time for her 'safety talk' with her friend. "Sure, that sounds good," he said as Michonne mouthed 'water' at him. He nodded and moved off to the bar with Shane.

Andrea threw her arms around Michonne. "This is so much fun! Shane is from New York but he does business in Atlanta once a month. Isn't that cool?"

"Yup, cool," she said as she grabbed her friend's hand, trying to pry Andrea's eyes away from Shane's ass to hold her attention. "Collins – I think maybe you've had enough to drink tonight."

Andrea pulled her arm away and whipped it around in front of her face; lucky she didn't hit herself in the head in the process, she squinted at her watch to make things focus before saying, "Nah, it's early!" She did some sort of wiggle dance and then giggled at herself.

Michonne rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, well, maybe we should go back to our hotel and finish up the night there?"

"I'm not ready to go. But you go. Your friend looks like a cowboy... Oh my God! Do you think he's your guy? Did you feel it? I think I'm gonna go with Shane. He's pretty sexy."

_Big Shocker._

"Now, Ms. Collins, you know that's not really safe, right? You just met him. Maybe we can go out with him again tomorrow night."

"Michonne, he's not an ax murderer," Andrea slurred so it came out as 'ask murder.' "He's a real estate broker."

"That's nice. But you still don't know him very well," Michonne sighed. She knew it was not going to make a difference at this point, but needed to make the effort.

Michonne watched Shane and Rick make their way through the crowd. She groaned a little when she saw that even though Rick had a glass of water for her; Shane was carrying a tray of shots. Rick gave her an apologetic shrug and smiled as they got closer.

Shane had bought them all around of vodka-lemon shots. He gave some long explanation about not being able to bring a glass bottle on the patio or he'd have bought the whole thing of Tito's. Michonne wasn't impressed with Shane and rolled her eyes at Rick. She looked at the tray of alcohol.

_Lord, at least it isn't José Cuervo. I can handle one shot of tequila._

Rick almost read her mind, knowing she thought she could get away with just one shot. But isn't it funny how that's never how things work out?

Shane and Andrea ended up supplying two more rounds before Michonne was able to convince them that she'd had enough, although she hadn't fought nearly as hard as she could have. If she'd have been truly serious, Rick would have stepped in, but she was laughing too much when she said no, smiling a little too much at him over the shot glass, and licking her luscious burgundy stained lips, looking unbelievably beautiful. So no, he wasn't going to stop her.

After the third shot, Michonne was thinking that she understood why people call alcohol 'liquid courage.' She was eyeing Rick like candy and thinking she should make the first move. He was gorgeous. It wasn't just his looks, but his personality; and there was something else, something she couldn't name. She wanted him so much it was ridiculous. She tried to talk herself out of it, to pretend it wasn't there, the magnetism that was keeping her close to him and hanging on his every word, but it wasn't working.

She purposely darted her tongue out to slowly lick her lips while he was staring at her mouth.

 _Well, there you have it...I'm as bad as Andrea_.

Rick was about to break down and throw her over his shoulder caveman-style when Maggie and Glenn arrived with his other friends in tow, bringing champagne to celebrate. Rick introduced Shane, Andrea, and Michonne to his sister, friends, and his cousin. Daryl was loud and he made a big deal out of 'everyone in town' coming to watch him compete, and Michonne almost felt bad for him. Almost... Then Daryl made a tasteless toast about "bro's before hoes." The cousin Daryl was indeed a piece of work. They all groaned at his comment but drank anyway, no one was turning away a glass of good champagne.

"I see what you mean about the asshole part," Michonne whispered close to Rick's ear.

His breath caught when she leaned in to whisper, although she was talking about Daryl; he loved that she had gotten so close to him. Still, he wished she had been talking about anything other than cousin-turd-grenade. Everyone casually chatted for a few minutes as a group, but it was hard to hear and soon they broke off into pairs to converse.

Soon Rick was standing with Michonne again, grinning and gazing into her sultry doe-eyes when Andrea pulled her aside and said something that she didn't seem to like. He watched Michonne's hot lips as she responded to her friend.

"Don't leave without telling me," at least that's what he thought she had said. He wasn't a good lip reader and it was way too loud to hear what Michonne had actually said.

His friends were milling around them, thoroughly checking out Michonne as if he cared about their approval. Abe had no room to talk, he had a history of choosing horrible girlfriends, and Eugene was all but celibate yet they were asking her questions and grinning like fools. In reality, they just hadn't seen him take a real interest in any woman in forever, so they were happy for him and intrigued by her.

After a bit, Maggie dragged everyone onto the dance floor. It was about that time that Shane and Andrea had disappeared. Inside the club it was like dancing on the Northern Lights; beneath the dry-ice smoke swirled an array of blues, acid greens, hot pinks, and gold. The lights were twinkling with every step. They were all dancing, singing along to the 90's Prince hit song, 'Pussy Control'. That intoxicating primal need for others, to move and experience joy as one, separate and joined, that's what the nightclub was all about. Rick and Michonne just melted into the music as it spun around them lifting away gravity. She couldn't count how many times she had squished his foot under her own. This was dancing and art coming to life, strong pointed moves didn't matter here. This was perfect. All that mattered was the person in front of you.

When the song finished, Michonne looked around, but Andrea and Shane were definitely gone.

 _Damn..._ she thought, but only for a moment. Then she realized she was a little drunk. _What happened to my plan?_ She giggled and looked at Rick...hot - sweet Rick... _Maybe being a little drunk was good... What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?_


	6. Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause I saddle up my horse  
> And I ride into the city  
> I make a lot of noise  
> Cause the girls  
> They are so pretty  
> Riding up and down broadway  
> On my old stud Leroy  
> And the girls say  
> Save a horse, ride a cowboy  
> Everybody says  
> Save a horse, ride a cowboy

  
Rick heard Michonne's adorable little giggle to herself and was glad that she wasn't freaking out that Andrea was gone. He was a little drunk, but he would take care of her. Hell, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. _I'd like to see a whole hell of a lot more of her, that's for damn sure._ He thought as he watched her dance. Her burgundy dress smoothed over her ass gently, not too tight or too short; making him crazy with lust because he couldn't tell if she had anything underneath her dress.

'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' came on, Rick's face lit up, it was his favorite song. Everyone seemed to like that song and the dance floor re-flooded with people. He had to move closer to her because of the crush of the crowd, so they were dancing face to face with his hands on her hips. He wasn't complaining, the crowd could have pushed them closer, and he'd have been even happier.

He loved that she knew the words to his favorite tune. He watched mesmerized as she mouthed the words along with most of the crowd, and she sang along with the first chorus.

_Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and bling-blinging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
Or my Chevrolet for your escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town_

Rick noticed she seemed to stumble a little at the end of the second verse, but otherwise her performance was perfection.

 _John Wayne. Shit. Okay, that's just a coincidence._ She told herself...but couldn't stop herself as she leaned forward and yelled over the music, "Do you have a cowboy hat?"

He smiled and held up his fingers to indicate he had three cowboy hats. He packed his favorite for the PBR event.

She smiled a little, not sure if that made her feel good or bad. Oh hell, who was she kidding? Her hands were sweaty, her mouth was dry, and her heart was beating like she was having a heart attack. If she even remotely thought he was the man Madame Jacqui had talked about before, now she was almost certain. And if he was, well, shit. She leaned even closer to his ear, but she still had to almost yell when she said, "Do you want a family with kids?"

Okay, that's a little sudden, he thought. _This could go either way. What answer was she looking for and why am I not walking away from her crazy ass right now?_

His eyebrows furrowed, giving her a questioning look, then pulled her towards him so she could hear and answered, "Actually, I do, darling."

She stepped back with a nod of her head and smiled. They went back to dancing and he noticed she had lost the panicked look but still seemed a little uneasy. Did he pass her test? He couldn't just let it drop at that.

"Do you ask everyone those questions?"

She laughed, "Nope. You're the only one."

"Did I pass?"

"Yup."She nodded and giggled.

"What does that mean?" He thought out loud; this was an odd conversation to be yelling on a dance floor, but whatever works.

She smiled and laughed again as she spoke, "I think it means that I know."

"You know...What?" he asked since he wasn't sure he heard her right. _Did she say she knew? Knew what?_

She shook her head, "Long story."

"Is it a good story?" He's leaning forward and she finds herself moving closer to him.

She grinned and nodded yes. She could tell that he had no idea what had just transpired, and really, how could she explain it? _I felt my soul shift when I saw you. My heart skips when I started talking to you, and I want, no need to see if it was even possible that you're the John Wayne my Haitian psychic told me about...?_ Instead, she said, "I think this is going to be one hell of a story." He still didn't seem to understand, but he hadn't run away from her. She thought… _No time like the present to see if we have chemistry, right?_

She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him for a kiss. His eyes were gazing into hers, he was looking far beyond the hair and makeup. He looks at her lips and her hands get sweaty and shaky. She stole his breath as their lips touched, moving together like two dancers sashaying through a melody. Her lips are delicate and warm. She gently licked at his lips and put her hands in his soft hair. He didn't hesitate and pulled her tight against him, making her fully aware of his arousal.

_Oh, sweet Jesus, this man can kiss, oh, my is that an Anaconda roaming around in his pocket?_

She was drowning in sensations, and their surroundings had suddenly faded away; all she knew was this man and that he was kissing her like they had been made for each other. Michonne feels like she is floating in space and everything around her has turned to dust. She shuddered as she imagined him moving inside of her.

Rick had his share of hook-ups, and that's not what he wanted from Michonne, but his body had a mind of its own, and he was holding on to her amazing ass like it was a life raft. The kiss was a slow burn, hot and promising. He couldn't believe the way she felt in his arms; she fits perfectly and tasted like sweet heaven. He felt like the world had tilted on its axis, as things had fallen into place. Her dress caught and lifted a little as he instinctively rocked his pelvis against her. He could have gone on kissing her forever. To hell with breathing, it's over-rated, he thought, but the song ended. He didn't know how he knew that it ended, because he stopped hearing the music the second, she kissed him, but he did, and they separated to look into each other's' eyes.

"Wow," she said. _Chemistry confirmed. Way confirmed._

Before he could say anything, Glenn surprised him with a slap on the ass and a yell, "To the bar! Shots for the bachelor!"

Maggie was laughing, "This isn't really your bachelor party Glenn! I'm right here!"

"Don't care. My friends are here," he replied with a loud laugh, "Gentleman! Start your livers!" They were laughing as they followed his friends to the bar.

 _What just happened? That was way more than a kiss. What am I going to do about this girl?_ Rick asked himself.

Maggie bought Michonne a vodka and cranberry while the guys did shots of something. Michonne was thinking about the kiss, well really about what she was going to do about Rick in general if he was who she thought he was. She didn't understand how they were going to end up together the way Madame Jacqui imagined, married, and with three kids.

_Would a long-distance courtship work? How often could we see each other? How long would we be able to go on like that before one of us has to leave our life behind and move? Would if neither of us is willing to move...Would that be the end-all?_

She must have been lost in her thoughts longer than she realized because suddenly Maggie was handing her a shot that she hadn't seen her order.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It a Kamikaze, you looked like you were thinking too much. Dance. Drink. Enjoy. It's all good Michonne. We'll get you home."


	7. Hey Soul Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your lipstick stains  
> On the front lobe of my left side brains  
> I knew I wouldn't forget you  
> And so I let you go and blow my mind  
> Your sweet moonbeam  
> The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
> I knew when we collided  
> You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind

After a round of shots for the group and a couple more for Glenn, Rick looked over and saw Michonne and Maggie laughing. Maggie said something close to Michonne's ear. She nodded and headed towards the hall to the bathrooms with Maggie, who touched Glen's shoulder and indicated where they were headed.

He was a little worried about what Maggie was saying while they were alone together, not that she'd say anything bad, but that she'd tell her how long he'd been single or something more embarrassing. Rick had a feeling that both Maggie and Glenn loved the fact that he was all knotted up over this woman he'd just met. As if to confirm Rick's thoughts, Glenn turned to him with a shit-eating grin, "Got a banana in your pocket, or are you all hot and bothered over that chocolate-doll?"

He laughed, "What if I am?"

"I'd say she's damn lucky."

They nodded at each other, the way men did, and Rick felt arms coming around his waist and a pair of soft breasts rubbing against his back. It was completely erotic and he was already walking a thin line. When he heard Michonne's voice in his ear he almost came just standing there.

"Hey cowboy," she said, "Maggie says she's ready to go. Will you come with us?"

Like he would have done anything else.

"I'll go anywhere with you," he said. _Did I just say that_? _Stop talking through your dick!_

She rubbed her hands up his chest, and he thought he was losing his mind. He saw that Maggie had Glenn in a similar hold and laughed. He turned to put his arms around Michonne and kissed her neck. It was only fair.

She sighed and would have let him do anything he wanted to her then and there, but he stepped back and took her hand to follow his friends out of the club.

They were the first of the group to step into the mini-van cab that Glenn had hailed. The side door hadn't even slid shut when Michonne turned and framed his face with her hands to lean in for a kiss. That wasn't nearly enough for him so he pulled her around to sit on his lap, and she didn't complain. As a matter of fact, he heard a distinct sigh as his erection rubbed against her center. Her skirt had hiked up, and his hands found her ass, smooth and bare except for the thin strap of material between her cheeks. There was nothing soft about the kiss this time as they ground against each other. Neither of them seemed to care that there were four other people in the cab as the kiss went on and on. She felt the cab stop and he must have as well because he pulled back and ended the kiss with a nip to her lower lip before he rested his forehead on hers. He pulled her skirt down and helped her out of the back of the van.

Abe and Eugene were smiling and laughing, Glenn was giving him the thumbs-up sign and Maggie gave him a wink. _Damn, they're obnoxious_ , he thought. He stood behind Michonne to hide his arousal.

She was trying not to be embarrassed by the fact she'd practically dry-humped Rick in the back of the van in front of his sister and three guys. Maggie was grinning and it looked like Glenn was about to high five Rick.

She looked around to try to figure out where they were and started blinking repeatedly, like that would change what she saw, but it didn't make a difference.

**Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel**

_"_ _Un-fucking-believable. A wedding chapel… God. I get it already._ _He's the one. Don't strike me by lightning or something to make me get the hint_ _._ _Am I supposed to marry him now, tonight?_ _"_

Everyone was loud except Michonne, Rick thought he heard her muttering something about needing a hint and freaking lightning strike or something like that. He didn't know what she was talking about and glanced up at the giant neon sign in the parking lot.

Maggie was giggling and pulling Glenn along into the building, "I just want to check it out! Oh my God! Elvis can officiate your wedding here!"

Abe and Eugene bailed on them at that point, smoking cigars and wandering down the strip on their own. Somehow, she felt herself being led into the building while trying to get her head around the fact that they were at a twenty-four-hour wedding chapel. Maggie latched on to a hostess as soon as they got in the door and they moved into an office to discuss the packages they had available with Glenn.

Michonne and Rick stood in the lobby in awkward silence for just a second when a man stepped up behind the counter. His nametag read "Jesus" and Michonne was sure he was wearing lip-gloss and mascara.

"Good evening! Are you the party from Texas that called earlier?" Jesus asked with a smile.

Michonne's mouth dried out, and she was afraid it had fallen open.

 _What the hell?_ She snapped her mouth shut and smiled at him like a pageant queen; she did that when she was really nervous, but she couldn't even think of a response. The Haitian Cupid Deities were seriously fucking with her.

Rick chuckled, "Sorry, not us."

"Well, that's too bad. You two look really happy. We have some great packages and last-minute deals for people who just want to "jump" into it," he said with a wink.

Rick laughed again and wondered why Michonne was standing there with a crazy smile on her face, and looking like she'd been hit on the head, "We just met actually."

"Baby, you're in Vegas," Jesus crooned. "That doesn't stop half the couples I see. They say Paris is the city of love, but in my experience, there are a whole lot of people who fall madly in love – _at first sight_ – right here in Sin City."

While keeping an eye on Michonne, Rick politely said, "Maybe the next time we're in town."

Suddenly she looked at him and spoke up, "No. He's right. Let's do it."

"What?" Rick said, not sure he'd really heard her.

"Let's just do it. It's right. The song, the sign, your hat. I just know we're supposed to get married."

"Michonne, what are you talking about? We just met. We should wait. We can go home and see how things develop."

She smiled and said, "That's the sensible thing to do Rick. But tell me; are you really going to be able to walk away, to let me get on a plane in two days? I can already tell you that it will break my heart, so let's just not. Let's get married, and we'll figure it all out."

_Am I really saying this? Shit. And I actually mean it._

"Michonne…no, I can't walk away from you, but how do you know this will work?"

"I just know," she said firmly while trying to figure out how to explain to him that a psychic told her, "Rick, it'll be fine," she said, and her stomach sank. "Oh my god. You're already married!"

"No! No, I'm not married. This is just all of the sudden. I mean, darling are you really sure about this?" He'd been trying to figure out what she'd said about a song, a sign, and his hat but he had no idea what she meant. This felt right, but it shouldn't. _We've just met! Christ. This is insane. She's totally right though. If she gets on a plane for Georgia it's going to rip me apart. More than half of all marriages end in divorce, anyway right? We've got just as good of odds as anyone else…_

She had to admit to herself that she was a little freaked out. Okay, a lot freaked out. But her heart and limbs were moving faster than her brain. She stepped forward and locked him in another soul jarring kiss she decided to go for broke and gave his cock a long stroke through his pants while her tongue moved in and out of his mouth.

"In the name of all that is good…" Rick muttered between kisses and pulled one of her legs up on his hip to get even closer to her.

He backed her up against the counter and was running a hand up under her skirt when he heard someone clearing their throat. He pulled back and saw the Jesus and a man dressed like Elvis grinning wildly.

_Fucking voyeurs. Oh wait, we're in the fucking lobby of a wedding chapel!_

Michonne gave him one last jolt by biting his ear lobe and planting a soft little kiss just below his ear. She pulled back and their eyes held for a second.

"I'm sure about this," she said. Then she raised her eyebrow and continued, "And like I said, are you really going to let me get on a plane to go home?"

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. It was a hot brand, meant to stake a claim. "You are not going back to fucking Georgia," he growled.

She laughed. Her face lit up and her heart soared in her chest. "I know," she said. "I know! I couldn't leave you if I tried." She laughed even harder and said, "What's so funny though… It's just…I don't do this kind of stuff. Andrea does!"

He laughed and pulled out an American Express credit card and told Jesus they wanted everything. Pictures, videos, you name it. She fought, saying they didn't need all of that fuss but lost that battle quickly. Jesus and a young woman named Gracie briskly whisked Michonne away to pick out a dress from the back while Rick was instructed to try on and change into a tuxedo.

There was a little ruckus when Maggie figured out what was going on. She started to argue with Rick, feeling obligated as his sister, but then Glenn told her to shut up, that it was none of her business. She quickly conceded and asked what she could do to help.

Jesus was in full support of them, but he really just wanted to see them kiss again. He's seen his share of hot kisses and that was certainly on the top of his list.

Rick got Michonne's ring size and sent the wedding planner that Maggie had been talking to off in search of a ring. He gave the planner whispered instructions and she was back before they finished the paperwork with a little black felt box.

Glenn happily gave Michonne away and Maggie proudly stood on her older brother's side. They said the standard vows in front of the ordained minister who dressed and sounded like a young Elvis. He told them before the ceremony began that his name is Aaron.

Rick looked at Michonne with those stunning blue eyes; she knew what Madame Jacqui had seen. Rick opened the little black box and slid a ring on her finger that made her gasp; it was a yellow square-cut diamond, platinum, solitaire - it was perfect. She had no idea how a rancher could afford a ring like that, or why he had a black American Express card for that matter and had a moment of panic. She really didn't know the man she just married. And then he kissed her and her panic vanished, any doubt she had flown out of her head. All she could think of was getting back to a hotel room with him.

Maggie and Glenn cheered and threw rice as they kissed. Jesus was fanning himself as he watched them and poured champagne for everyone. Maggie made a toast to all of the joy the future would hold, and Michonne's eyes filled with tears again. She was struck with the thought that this was one of the greatest moments of her life, and she could have never imagined it just a few hours before.

Rick looped his arm with hers as he'd seen done at countless weddings before and smiled seeing how happy Michonne looked. He felt lucky, she's so unbelievably beautiful and he was the cause of his beautiful woman's happiness.

Jesus gave them a free upgrade and instead of the SUV, he sent them off in a limo. They opened another bottle of champagne in the car, and it took every ounce of restraint Rick had not to pour it on his new wife so he could sip it off her skin. She wasn't sure if it was because of her nerves, or because it was really good expensive champagne, but she had several glasses in quick succession as they rode down the strip. She wanted to stand up through the moon roof and shout to the world that she was married to Adonis gifted to her by the clairvoyant guardians, but Jesus had warned them that it was illegal to do that in Vegas now, so she held back. She glanced at her husband, he was looking at her like he wanted to devour her, and she had no desire to stop him.

By the time they arrived at their hotel, he had her pinned against the seat and was licking the skin along the bodice of her dress."Darling, your skin is so soft and sweet. I could go on tasting you forever." And suddenly the car came to a stop in front of their hotel.

She had pulled his shirttails out of his pants to run her hands along his skin and was tempted to just tell the chauffeur to keep driving so they could continue exploring. Rick pulled back with a sigh and helped her straighten her dress before they stepped out of the limo.


	8. Love To Love You

_When you're laying so close to me_  
_There's no place I'd rather you be than with me, uh_  
_Ahaaw, I love to love you, baby_  
_Do it to me again and again_  
_You put me in such an awful spin, in a spin, in_

_Lay your head down real close to me_  
_Soothe my mind and set me free, set me free, uh_

* * *

The champagne had brought her over the line from a little drunk to altogether hammered. She was giggling as she watched Rick's ass move out of the car. He turned and reached a hand in to help her.

"What?" he asked.

"Just thinking what a great ass my husband has," she said, giggling again.

He pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear, "Wait until you see it naked."

 _My Lord! I can't wait to see more than your ass,_ she thought. "We need a room."

"Got one," he said with a smile and led her through the lobby to an elevator. He was hoping for a car all to themselves, but an older couple got on just behind them, grinning at their disheveled wedding attire.

"Congratulations," the woman said.

"Thanks," Michonne said. She looked at Rick, and they both just grinned.

"Variety," the old man said.

"What?" Michonne asked at the same time that his wife slapped his arm and said, "Hershel!"

The old man shook his head at his wife, "Variety's the secret son. Keep the sex spiced up and you'll keep your wife happy. If you do the same old thing every time, she'll find somebody else."

Rick and Michonne both laughed and Hershel's wife slapped his arm again. "Don't mind him. It's our thirtieth wedding anniversary so he thinks he knows it all," she told them. "The sex has been good, but communication and honesty are the keys. You could marry a complete stranger, but if you can talk to them and always tell them the truth, you can get through anything."

The elevator stopped, and they stepped off, waving back at the old couple. "I like Hershel's advice," Rick said with a shit-eating grin.

"I like Mrs. Hershel's better," Michonne slapped his arm as he put the keycard in a door.

They stepped into a room and before she could look around, he had her in his arms. His mouth was on her neck, licking and nipping at her pulse as they were pulling at each other's buttons and zippers. She got his shirt open enough to put her hands on his pecs and moved her mouth to one of his nipples. She licked gently and then bit down as he pushed her dress to the floor.

He growled and pulled the sides of her thong until it gave way and was tossed aside. He couldn't resist and cupped her center to run a finger through her folds. She moved to pay attention to his other nipple and felt her knees wobble as he touched her and drew his finger through her wet arousal.

"You're so wet, so perfect," he sighed.

She was trying to work his zipper as he walked her back to the bed. He pushed her back on the mattress and fit himself between her legs, rubbing her moisture around her clit and fixing his mouth on her nipple. She got her hands in his hair and arched against him as he worked two fingers into her. He brought his lips back to hers, swallowing her cries and thrusting his tongue and fingers at the same pace. She got her hands inside the back of his pants.

_Oh my, he's not wearing underwear._

She pushed his pants down to sink her fingers onto his ass when her body began to clench around his fingers.

He kissed her gently while she caught her breath, fighting his own need to plunge his cock into her. When she was able to think again, she reached down to stroke his erection that was nudging her hip. It nearly killed him, but he pulled away to stand and get his pants off.

He turned to throw them on a chair and she laughed as she scooted up on the bed, "You're right. Your ass is even better naked."

He put one knee up to climb on the bed, and his smile went from playful to predatory. She was lying on the bed with her knees up; moisture glistening on the dark hair between her legs. He closed his eyes briefly, thinking about how it was going to feel to be buried inside of her, and he stretched out; moving his hands to her hips, kissing her inner thigh.

He inhaled, and she heard him mutter, "Fuck me," just before his mouth moved to her center. He ran his tongue along the length of her, savoring her sweet taste and sucking her swollen clit. He rasped it lightly with his teeth and drove his fingers into her. She bucked against him, crying out. He curled his fingers with each stroke, driving her towards release. When she moved her hands flat on the bed for leverage, he growled and trailed his tongue up her body. He ran his thumb along her lower lip, and she captured it with her teeth, drawing it into her mouth to suck on it and run her tongue up its length. He jerked at the feel of her hot mouth, rubbing himself against her saturated entrance.

She felt his broad tip slowly pushing into her, and gave a little moan. He wanted to impale her, to bury himself to the hilt and hear her scream. Her moan brought his eyes back to her face; he held his control and pushed into her slowly. He watched the joining of their bodies, listened to her gasp as he filled her until he was fully sheathed inside her; Her back bowed, she moved, gently rubbing her breasts against his chest and making circles with her hips.

He rocked against her, her body snug around his cock. He worked himself in and out of her in controlled ecstasy. But when she licked his pulse and bit his neck, "Michonne!" he growled, and his control snapped. He pulled back and pounded into her again and again; her cries fueling him.

"Rick!" She drove her heels into the bed, meeting each thrust, chanting his name and scratching his back. She came around him, pulsing and hot; he bit her lip and drew her eyes back to his as his balls tightened and he tensed. He made one final lunge, burying himself and grinding himself against her. She could feel his release jetting into her as she cried out again; her muscles clenching around him, drawing him further inside of her if that were possible.

They lay together, a mess of tangled limbs, their breathing slowing. He was rubbing her back softly when he realized that it was his wife that he was holding. She felt his chest move with a silent laugh and raised her head slightly. His eyes glittered mischievously and he said, "Married sex is so hot."

She laughed with him and sat up to straddle his waist. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and spied a bottle of champagne cooling in an ice bucket next to the bed. She leaned forward to reach for it, eliciting a curse from him and the stirrings of another erection as she slid along his skin. He watched her open the bottle like a pro as he kneaded her full breasts and toyed with her nipples. She took a long swig of the bubbly and laughed at the look on his face when she poured some in his belly button to start round two.

They explored each other over and over until they collapsed into a sweaty, sticky, sated mess. Her limbs were heavy, but she reached to put her hand on his heart and grinned at the sparkle of her ring. She laid her head on his chest with a sigh and slept like the dead.

Sipping her coffee, she turned to smile at him, as she remembered their marathon lovemaking. He stood and enveloped her in his arms and knew they would be okay when she returned his hug.

She looked around the room, again taking in its opulence. Pushing back on his chest she smiled shyly, "Don't take this the wrong way, but can we afford all of this?"

He barked a laugh and reached for the cowboy hat on the table, "Michonne, I told you I ran the family ranch. What I didn't tell you is that it's one of the largest cattle operations in Texas." He gave her a big old Texas grin and plopped the hat on her head, "We can afford anything you want, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!


End file.
